


Lights and Shadows

by vogue91



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Various drabbles depicting various characters.





	Lights and Shadows

**_The Home_ **

I feel a shadow staring at me from behind the trees. I know it’s you. I smile.

“Jake, come out. It’s useless to hide.” I hear a sound similar to a bark, and a few seconds later I see my friend coming from behind a tree, in human form.

“How did you know it was me and not one of my brothers?” he asks. I shrug, still smiling.

“We’re bound. To each other and to this place. The forest, after all, is your home Jake.” he smiles back, but it’s a sad smile.

“My home, Bells, is wherever you are.”

 

**_Away_ **

_I love you Sam Uley. I’ve always loved you and I don’t care about that damn imprinting, nothing will ever kill what I feel for you._ I think, so that the big grey wolf in front of me can hear it. He whimpers, as if he was crying.

 _I’ve loved you as well, Leah. But now you have to go on. Do it for me, I’m begging you._ he tries to convince me.

I feel a snarl rising in my throat, while hatred grows. For the first time I thank my half-animal nature. I run away, fast, I lose myself in the recesses of the forest, which I now know all too well.

I run from myself.

 

**_Amor Vincit Omnia_ **

“Come on Rose, try to put some passion in it!” I see her smelling the air, spiteful.

“I smell a mountain lion. We better hurry.” she says, ignoring what I told her. I laugh and run to her. As soon as I reach her, I hug her waist.

“I know you hate this life. But, babe, try to close your eyes and _feel_ what’s around you. The sound of the forest is the most beautiful thing in the world.” I whisper. She does as I told, and I see a smile on her face.

“I like it. It smells like you.” she says, the she opens her eyes again and kisses me.

 

**_Light in the Dark_ **

“Jasper... please, come back.” I hear Alice calling me.

I’m a monster, I want her to stay away. I could’ve easily killed Bella tonight, and I don’t deserve to have her close, nor anybody else’s. I try to follow my instinct to run, like an animal, in the middle of the forest.

Because this is what I am.

But she knows me too well, and I see her right in front of me. For a while, she just stares at me.

“Alice, I...” I try to say, but she rests a finger on my lips.

“Shut up, Whitlock.” she whispers, then hugs me. I hold her tight, knowing she’s the only thing reminding me there’s still something human about me.

 

**_A New Life_ **

“We’re almost there!” I yell at Garrett. He looks like a child with a new toy. I know he’s scared of his decision, of which I’m the biggest part, but I know he’s strong enough to make it.

“I hope we’re gonna make a snack when we’ll be in Denali, Kate. I feel like grilled venison.” he ironizes, and I burst out laughing.

“If we’re lucky, we’ll have roasted bear for dinner.” I mock him, then I run to him, far from the others. I kiss him, shyly. He smiled. “This is a tiny anticipation of the dessert.” I whisper, then we keep running through the forest. Toward home.


End file.
